1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to various heterocyclic nitrogen containing compositions, specifically urazole compositions and derivatives thereof, that are useful as additives for functional fluids, e.g., lubricant compositions and fuels. More specifically, the urazole compositions of the present invention have been found to be highly effective as seal swell agents in automatic transmission fluids (ATF's) and have also been found to be effective as dispersants and friction modifiers in lubricants and fuels.
2. State of the Art
Various urazole compounds and compositions are disclosed in the art for a variety of utilities. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,687, a process for preparing 1,2,4-triazolidine-3,5-dione in high yield and with a high degree of purity is disclosed. It is further disclosed in this patent that this urazole specie is a starting material for the preparation of temperature resistant products, e.g., as a cross-linking component in high-temperature-resistant elctrical insulating lacquers and in powder lacquers used for electrostatic powder spray process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433, 085; 4,429,135; and 4,386,213 disclose various 4-substituted urazole compositions which are substituted at the 4-position with an organic radical which may include a linear or branched aliphatic C.sub.2 -C.sub.30 radical. The urazole compositions of these patents are disclosed to be useful as cross-linking agents in temperature-resistant electrical insulating lacquers and in powder lacquers applied by electrostatic powder spraying. They are also disclosed as being useful as flame proofing agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,694 discloses novel hydroxyalkyl1,2,4-triazolidine-3,5-diones which are useful for the production of rigid or flexible polyurethane foams.
In U.S. Pat No. 4,366,320, 4-substituted phenol-1,2,4-triazoline-3,5-diones and their dihydro analogs are disclosed as analytical reagents useful for preparing adducts of dienes so that the dienes may be assayed by gas liquid chromatography utilizing an electron capture detection system.
Various 1,2-substituted-4-(3',5'-dichlorophenol)urazole derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,767 as fungicides for fruit trees, vegetables, rice plants and beans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,534 discloses various halo alkylthio 4-substituted urazoles which are useful as fungicide and bactericidal agents.
Various 1,2-alkylene-4-substituted urazoles and derivatives thereof are disclosed for use as herbicides in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,934.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,520 discloses hydroxyalkyl- and alkoxyalkyl-triazolidine-3,5-dione compounds which are useful flame proofing agents in phenol aldehyde, urea- or melamine formaldehyde resins and may also be used in the production of stoving lacquers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,099, glycidyl-1,2,4-triazolidine-3,5-diones are disclosed to serve as impregnating agents for textiles, e.g., polyester fibers; as coatings, e.g., painting on glass, metal or wood; as adhesives for various polymer products and the like.
Various diene adducts with triazoline diones are disclosed as novel analytical reagents that may be assayed by gas liquid chromotography utilizing electron capture detection system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,356.
Various substituted sulfolanes, e.g., where one of the substituents is a 3-alkoxy or 3-alkyl thio group, are disclosed as useful seal swelling agents for machinery, e.g., automatic transmissions, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,588.
None of the foregoing disclosures teach the urazole compounds and compositions of the present invention which are useful as seal swell agents for automatic transmission fluids or useful dispersants and friction modifiers in other functional fluids such as lubricants.